We Love Aku, Our Creator!
by MLPStevenUniverseLPS
Summary: The 7 Daughters Of Aku set out to kill Samurai Jack!


Disclaimer: I am a Christian, not an Aku worshipper. Also this is before season 5 episode 3. It Incorporates season 5 episode 1 and 2 as well as the episode 3 preview. Lets see how close it gets to the real story? Hope you enjoy. I know a lot of people can write better then I can so if you want to rewrite this and expand on it please do so. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own any content and this is a nonprofit fan story.

Author Note: Feeling very inspired from The first two episodes of of Samurai Jack Season 5. I know it's probably stupid to write a fanfiction based on only two episodes when in a couple weeks the show will probably be 100 percent different then this story but still gonna write it... Enjoy?

We Love Aku, Our Creator!

She was the head of The Seven Daughters Of Aku. They were going to destroy an evil opposing their deity Aku. They were going to kill Samurai Jack.

Apathy. Apathy is the word to describe it. The feeling was the best to describe her emotional state as she knocked her sister down and took her foot pushing her sisters head into the mud on a rainy night. She went over to her sister. She kneeled down and said "Do you know who created rain and mud on this world? It was not Aku. It was that Samurai who ruined our sunny days. Do you want the Samurai to have the satisfaction of finishing you off in this same situation?" The other sister just got up. The lead sister said "We will find the samurai and kill him... Together, all of us"

That night they rested. Tomorrow they would kill the Samurai Jack that had plauged their existence. They had got a notification tipoff of where the samurai was going to be. The lead daughter closed her eyes. She rested. Her only thought "Kill the samurai"

They set out the next morning motivated and ready. The lead sister had assured her siblings of their imminent victory. She was hoping there would be no death on her and her sisters. The only blood they should have on them is that of the samurai. They went in formation with her in head. This is what they prepared their whole lives for. They were ready to face their destiny.

They continued. They heard a russling and stopped. They saw a robotic beetle. They pursued. The tip off had mentioned the king of all Beetles would be attempting to slay the Samurai. The girls decided to move into positions to do two things. First to observe if the beetle was a match for the samurai, and Second to be in the correct spots should the beetle fail. Soon they saw. The beetle met the samurai. Instantly the beetle was destroyed. The daughters exchanged glances. They moved ahead and set a trap.

Soon the samurai hit the trap with his vehicle. The daughters took no time to see if he would survive a fall. They attacked. The samurai was fast and strong. He escaped at first. The girls pursued. They met again and yet again he escaped. They followed him into the caves and split up. [The above just like episode 2 including the death]

There was a loud explosion. The girls went to check it out. To their shock they saw their own sister. She was dead. He had slit her throat with her own sword, broke her mask worshipping Aku, and burned her in an explosion. The sisters vowed to have no mercy on him. Their sister would be avenged. At least their sister hsd had an effect on the samurai. They noticed the blood. Their sister had struck a blow on the samurai.

They pursued. "It's the samurai's blood. This way" the leader said. They followed the river until there was no more trace they followed the blood bath. They found an area. The leader of the daughters said out loud "Come out samurai. We know you are here. Cime out so you can die!" Thete was silence and then he spoke " I will give you a new option: leave now and live, or stay and face your destiny". The leader replied " Our destiny is your death!"

It came quickly. The samurai spoke "Very Well" and he shot out landing a decisive knee to Ashi the leader's face. Everything went black. She awoke to blood everywhere. All of her sisters but one had fallen to the samurai. As he landed the last blow and killed ger last sister she screamed "No!"

Ashi The leader faced the samurai. He had just slew her last sister. He was staring at her with his hands on his head mumbling to himself. Ashi felt a rage. She ran at him. He made no attemp. She struvk him down. She looked at jim vehemently. He lay there. She looked up. She had killed the samurai.

"We fell one by one for you, but with your love and our passion for you we have succeeded." She looked down. The samurai still moved. She took the sword and used it on the samurai. "No Mercy" she said as she lunged the sword and finished off the Samurai. She went back. The journey back would be hard. She was proud but she had lost her sisters. She found their bodies. She buried them the best she could. It was pitiful to be sentimental but as she had achieved their ultimate goal she assumed she had earned at least that. She kissed each of her sisters fireheads amd buried them the best she could. Their names would be remembered forevet for their honorable sacrifice. True heroines. There were none more brave and selfless.

She took out the map. It was ancient and told of the resting place of Aku. She traveled alone. Days went by. Shewas accustomed to being alone but somehow she missed her sisters. They would be remembered. She swore it. She walked on. She came to a huge hole. She traversed it and tunneled further untilshe came to a gapping hole. She kneeled down as the ancient paper instructed. She called out to her master "Master Aku!" Pause "Master Aku! Thus is Ashi, The leader if your daughters who worship you forever. We have taken care of the samurai who had sealed you away. Please Master Aku come forth and grace your humble servant with your slmight unwavering glory" She waited. She closed her eyes which felt like what she was banned from doing. She felt like tears. Was Aku not here? Then she opened her eyes wide. She heard a loud sound and saw the amazing huge master Aku. She looked at him. For the first time since she was young she was breathless. She whispered "Master Aku"

Aku eyed the girl. He spoke " You killed the samurai?" She kneeled down bowing her head and said "Yes Master Aku. My six sisters and I trained our whole lives for you. We set out to destroy the samurai. My brave sisters did not make it but I slew the despicable man myself. They died for you. I have come to relay the good news Master Aku" She fully expected praise. Perhaps Master Aku could bring back her sisters. She bowed and waited. Laughter. She heard a loud laughter... Master Aku was pleased. She looked up. Aku laught and then stopped. He lowered slightly to her level. She waited for Aku's thanks before requesting if her siblings could be brought back. Aku said to her "How Ironic. It happens that I have long since forgotten about the samurai." He laughed "It was a noble act but it was all in vain". He laughed more. Before she could say anything Aku told her to leave as he was planning to dine with himself. She left and as she left all she could hear was laughter, all she could see was black and all she could remember was blood.

The End.


End file.
